Standing in the rain
by Kaka-C
Summary: It's amazing what rain can do to Tezuka, Fuji and the Golden Pair. TezuFuji, OishiEiji.


A/N: Not really my first fic, but the first PoT one. I'm a Tezuka/Fuji fan, and I added in some Oishi/Eiji in this one too and some slash. In case you're wondering about the words in italics, they're from a song. Its not exactly a songfic, but I did use the lyrics... read and review please!

Thanks to SnOoza, fireylight and burping goddess for betaing, and all the html help which didn't work out in the end.

---------------------------------

The sullen clouds rumbled above Tezuka, the wind picking up and tossing his hair into a mess. He frowned to himself, wishing that he had kept to his normal schedule and left his house by six fifteen. A pity he had thought to sleep slightly later because there had been no early morning tennis training. Otherwise, he would definitely have missed the impending storm, been in the tennis clubroom by now, or maybe even brooding in his classroom. Better the certain warmth of school than the chilly wind of threatening rain.

Tezuka hated rain; it prevented the club from playing tennis and made for slippery courts. Not to mention the fact that it had drenched his homework when he had, in a rare moment of oversight, left his window open.

Just as he got on the bus, the heavens opened up, and rain lashed down savagely, drenching more than a few passersby. Tezuka sat at the back, as always, staring impassively out of the window. It would be a while before the bus got to Oishi's stop.

Tezuka's vision blurred as the raindrops pounded on the window, the world outside becoming increasingly dim and distant. Still he continued staring out, slightly mesmerized by the ripples blooming and shrinking on the surface of the glass. The rhythmic drum of the rain was oddly soothing, and Tezuka found his mind wandering. He relaxed into the seat, letting his eyes slide shut, still preoccupied with the images of raindrops dancing across the sill.

_Sitting on the bus__looking through the window_

_and I close my eyes_

He let his mind drift, and idly remembered the last time he had been on the bus… …with Fuji Syuusuke next to him.

It was like that most of the time, wasn't it? Fuji had always been beside him, whenever Oishi-_fukubuchou_ wasn't. Or perhaps, Oishi wasn't around because of him. Tezuka and Fuji had an understanding, an uncanny bond that went deeper than words, and perhaps that allowed Fuji to be with Buchou without feeling awkward. _Unlike the other Regulars…_Tezuka thought wryly.

Fuji was far too much of an enigma to be penetrated by Tezuka's unnerving gaze. He used his smile as a mask, much like Tezuka did via an ironclad stare. Nothing penetrated either of them. _Probably why they always ended up in close proximity most of the time, _Tezuka mused. The other Regulars recognized this subconsciously, and backed off, allowing the team's two "scary" people to each other's company. So Tezuka had become accustomed to Fuji's close proximity, comfortable in its constancy. Like on boring trips like these.

Tezuka stared at his own reflection in the windowpane, and found himself half-surprised that Fuji wasn't right beside him. With that damned mysterious smile plastered on his face.

_See the shade of your smiling face. _

_Your smiling face._

He felt that bus jolt as it stopped, and looked up just in time to see Oishi coming down the aisle. Today, Oishi's face was pinched and drawn, a crease between his eyebrows.

_He will sit opposite me, not next to. _And Tezuka was amused when his prediction was correct.

"Tezuka, Eiji and Fuji are down with flu. They won't be coming to school, much less practice."

Tezuka hadn't been expecting _that _to happen. Concealing his surprise – Fuji would never let himself get sick – Tezuka asked, "What are they sick with?"

"Oh, Eiji's got a cold, but Fuji's got a fever. Eiji didn't sound too good on the phone, but he did mention that Fuji and he had been out in last night's storm." The worry on Oishi's face gave way to exasperation, and he sighed. "It would be just like Eiji to drag Fuji around on some mad errand."

Fuji and Eiji together at night? Tezuka quashed the odd feeling that was bubbling inside of him. It couldn't be jealousy. No.

"Aa. What were they doing?" Tezuka gave in to his curiosity.

Oishi shrugged and folded his arms. Both seniors sat in silence, all the way to school.

And the rain continued slaking down, putting an early end to most of the recreational activities. Oishi sighed. It was lunch break now, but for some odd reason, he didn't feel like eating. He stared at the Evaluation Form in front of him, more administrative work for someone on the school council, and felt the fine print swim before his eyes. His friends remarked on his less-than-chipper self today, and teased him that he was suffering from love-sickness. He told them it wasn't anything to do with girls, just that his tennis partner Eiji was sick today. And they all laughed even harder.

Oishi tapped his pen on the form, forcing himself to process the document. Before a minute was up, his mind was elsewhere again. His gaze wandered, and he caught sight of a slim teenager, with red-tinted hair, walking past his classroom. _Eiji…? _Then the boy turned around, and it wasn't him. Groaning, Oishi slammed his head down on the table, and decided to stay like that until the bell rang.

Eiji was lying straight on his bed, head tilted back slightly, in a futile attempt to prevent his stuffed sinuses from blocking up again. Across the room from him, Fuji didn't move from under his blankets, gazing at the ceiling. He felt that heat radiating from his body, somehow allowing him to feel the cold even more acutely.

Turning his head slightly, he spoke. "Eiji-kun. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house, while my sister's at work." A glimmer of the usual Fuji smile reappeared on his face.

"Eh, it was my fault you got sick, nya? My mother demanded it! She said, 'Oh, poor Fuji-chan! Sick and home alone! Eiji, you tell him to come here at once. I'll care for him.'" Eiji imitated the high tones of his mother, and then sneezed loudly. Even sickness would not wear Kikumaru Eiji down. The red-haired boy groaned loudly, cursing the illness and blocked nose under his breath. Then he flopped around on the bed, unused and restless at having to be still for so long. Still, he knew that Fuji didn't need someone jumping all over the room. Especially since last night's episode in the rain was all his fault. Guilt rolled over him in waves.

"Saa… at least we found it, Eiji. Important things should be retrieved at all costs. Otherwise how could they be important?"

The words, so softly spoken, had the desired effect on Eiji. The boy looked up, his purple eyes shining with gratitude. Fuji almost laughed when he saw that Eiji's nose was almost the same colour as his hair, but could barely summon up the energy. Damn, the fever _was _sapping his strength.

Eiji saw Fuji's eyes slide shut, the drugs taking over him.

Blowing his nose as softly as he could, Eiji gazed at his ceiling, ruminating. What were all of them doing now? If he could remember correctly, Oishi would be having Kishimoto-sensei's class now. Infuriating old bugger, he always picked on Eiji for being poor at physics. Not that Eiji cared much, as long as Oishi explained the important concept to him, he usually managed to scrape through the tests. Barely.

_Lying on my bed,__staring at the ceiling,_

_Then I close my eyes again,_

That's right, Oishi didn't sound too happy when Eiji called him in the morning. Nearly hysterical, actually.

"You're sick?! What?!" Oishi asked, incredulously.

"Nya, well, Fuji and I were running around in the rain for about an hour last night…" Eiji sneezed at that point, and had to snort loudly into the tissues.

Oishi nagged and mothered him for a few lines, before promising to call again and hanging up. He was just like his name, a stolid, dependable rock for people like Eiji to hold on for support. Not that he was a doormat – far from it – but simply a person who felt more deeply for his fellow man than any person Eiji knew.

Eiji cuddled his pillow, a delighted smile playing across his lips. He would be looking forward to the phone call. Sneaking a peek at the sleeping Fuji, he finally decided it was time to try and doze off.

_The only thing that's clear to me _

_is your smiling face._

_Maybe I should wake again, your smiling face._

Momoshiro bent over, leaning against the wall for support. He gasped for breath, the sweat tracking rivulets down his lean body and making the shirt stick to him. Echizen stopped near him, breathing just as heavily, his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Mou! I thought it good that tennis practice was cancelled, but this is much worse!" Momoshiro still found the energy to complain. Echizen grimaced, but silently agreed. It was still raining outside, so Ryuuzaki-sensei definitely wouldn't allow them to play. But Tezuka, dissatisfied with the idea of an afternoon going to waste, just ordered them to have Physical Training in the Gym. After a hundred laps or so – damn that Tezuka, he was barely even _sweating_ – and Momo had lost count, then came the sit-ups, and then the push-ups, and finally, it was break time.

Inui drank deeply from his flask, barely even tasting his special Juice-for-rainy-days. The training menu he had been keeping to was good, but it obviously couldn't beat the one Tezuka had been using since forever. Behind his thick lenses, the data tennis player watched Tezuka like a hawk, noting down every move.

"Tezuka definitely is acting odd today. He usually doesn't push himself – or the club – this hard." However, he didn't make a move to scribble anything down in the ubiquitous green book. Inui watched as the stoic Captain did a few stretching exercises, a look sterner than usual etched on his face. Inui observed his eyes resting on the Regulars, searching, scanning…

Inui smiled. "Of course. He's missing his 'right arm'. Or should I say, his heart?" A feral smile graced Inui's face, and Kaidoh, choosing this inopportune moment to look over, fell over with a large thump.

No one missed the junior's descent, and Tezuka's gaze snapped back to reality. He noticed the various positions that everyone was in: Kaidoh, on the floor; Inui, cackling to himself; Echizen and Momo looking like they were about to pass out; Kawamura with a worried frown and Oishi in all-out mother mode, fussing over Kaidoh.

Tezuka came to a sudden realization. "Seigaku! Practice has ended for today."

By some unspoken message, Oishi waited for Tezuka to lock up, before they walked out of school, towards Eiji's house. Eiji's helpful message of: "Whee! Fuji's with me!" gave them their direction.

The rain had ceased somewhat, no longer coming down in buckets. Perhaps more like a sprinkler. The frequent gusts of wind rendered their umbrellas almost useless in keeping them dry, and even threatened to fly away more than once.

They stopped outside the redbrick house, looking at the drawn curtains on the second floor window. Just then, Kikumaru-san, Eiji's mother, bustled out, obviously in a hurry. Once she saw the two of them, her face broke into a large smile, and she beckoned. "Oishi-san! Tezuka-san! I'm so glad you came over to visit those two poor souls – Fuji's fever has gone down quite a bit, and Eiji's stopped blowing his nose every two seconds. I've got to go down to the supermarket for dinner, could you two help me look after them? I'll be back in a flash. Domo!" With that, she pushed them inside gently, then bustled down the street

Eiji woke up at the sound of his mother's voice ringing in the house. He crawled to the window groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He saw his mother speeding out of the house, and the sound of the main door slamming shut. Then - voices, coming from the first floor.

It registered foggily, in his mind, that someone, or some people were in the house.

Fuji sat up, pulling the blankets away in a swift motion. His temperature had dropped enough, so that he could do away with a few layers. He smiled good-naturedly at his friend, who was currently looking like Rudolph with tousled red hair.

Then there was a perfunctory knock, and the door swung open.

_When you're walking through the door. _

Eiji's mouthed gaped open as he saw Oishi framed in the doorway, a small smile on his lips, as always. Those warm brown eyes, gazing at him, full of support and affection. "Oishi!" He croaked, before stumbling out of bed, and into Oishi's arms.

_Your smiling face._

_Like I've never seen before._

Fuji's blue eyes opened wide in surprise, past Eiji, past Oishi, focusing on the taller figure, still standing in the corridor. Then he slipped out of bed even faster than Eiji had, then hurriedly straightened the sheets and picked up his small bag of clothes.

"Ja, Eiji. Thanks for everything. Tell your mother that I'd never had anyone better to care for me." As he walked out, he had to brush slightly against Tezuka to get through– who still stood there, unmoving, silent.

Tezuka felt the heat still emanating from the smooth skin, and wheeled around, glasses flashing.

But Fuji was already halfway down the stairs.

They barely heard the door closing softly behind them. Or the tread of swift footsteps as Tezuka and Fuji left. All they knew was each other, the extreme sensation of seeing each other in such unexpected circumstances. There was no thought of the certain intimacy they were sharing – just sheer happiness at being able to share it in the first place.

"I never knew you'd come over." Eiji murmured, his head cushioned against the taller Oishi's chest.

"Aa, well, it was supposed to be a sort of surprise." Oishi confessed abruptly, relieved that Eiji was still lively and chipper. And that he had been given such a warm welcome.

It felt so right, being there, together. When Oishi disengaged himself slightly to ask, "Why on earth did you play in the rain, anyway? Nothing could have been that important." There was a slight rebuke in the tone. _Why did you put yourself in such danger?_

Eiji ducked his head awkwardly. "It was, nya. Something very precious had been dropped on my way home, so I panicked, and called Fuji for help…" He pointed at the fuzzy tennis-ball keychain that hung proudly from his cellphone, his first Christmas gift from Oishi. It was a little dirty now, stained by the rain it had lain in for more than an hour, but none the worst for wear. He trailed off, his eyes now staring at the floor in gloom. The guilt flooded back; all today's trouble for a stupid little…

_"Important things should be retrieved… otherwise how could they be important?"_ Eiji closed his eyes.

_I owe you big, Fuji Syuusuke._

Tezuka caught up with Fuji when he was almost out of the gate. You idiot, you're sick, and you don't even have an umbrella, Tezuka thought irritably as he snapped open his blue one over their heads. Fuji only nodded at him, not even caring to smile, his eyes lost in some faraway place.

Luckily for them, the rain had slowed to a drizzle, a soft, light patter over the rooftops.

They walked for a bit without talking, as it always was between them. Then, when Fuji almost tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, Tezuka noticed that Fuji was walking without much direction. He grabbed Fuji then, and glared at him.

"Fuji. You aren't well enough to have left Kikumaru's house. You should've stayed there till your sister picked you up." Tezuka lectured, his eyes boring deep into Fuji's. Fuji's eyes were a bright blue – or was it the fever? – and they stared, rather uncomprehendingly, into Tezuka's. Then Fuji laughed.

"Of course not, Tezuka. Oishi came. I respected that." Fuji blinked, an agonizingly slow shutting and opening of his eyelids. And Tezuka felt the heat from his body sear his palms. His eyes opened wide in shock, and he tightened his grip.

"Fuji!"

Of course, with both hands now holding Fuji, the umbrella was bereft. It was tossed by the wind, carried aloft to the next street. They never saw it go.

_Standing in the rain, _

_it's nearly washed our day away…_

_Then I think of you._

Tezuka ignored the cold raindrops splashing down his neck, and tore off his Seigaku jacket, wrapping it around Fuji snugly. It was one size larger than Fuji's, but that would be even better in this case. He grabbed Fuji's things, afraid that more strain would just cause him to collapse, and then cursed loudly when he realized what had happened to the umbrella.

When he looked back, he saw Fuji smiling.

_I know the sight of your smiling face, your smiling face._

_Well I wonder could it be._

Then the tensai looked up at the sky. "The rain's nice today, isn't it? Being outside's better than stuffy blankets." Fuji's comments were well known for being inane, and today, Fuji didn't seem any different.

"Being in the rain gave you this damn fever, Fuji. You're going home now." Tezuka said firmly.

Fuji blinked again, and a wider smile creased his face. "You don't usually curse, Tezuka. Yet you've already done it twice today."

_But I do believe that you're standing right behind..._

_Will I ever get the answer to my question?_

Now he looked at Tezuka directly, the full force of the fevered, electric-blue eyes striking him. A challenge, a barb, a test. A question?

And he knew what to do.

Tezuka leaned forward slightly, and they felt their lips touch. The briefest of kisses, the barest of tongue, but every bit laced with ecstasy.

When they parted, Tezuka felt the sides of his lips twitch.

He said quietly, "Today… today I was missing something." He added wryly, "I think Inui noticed."

Fuji just smiled again. "Then it would seem… that perhaps you have found it."

They walked home together, without the accused umbrella, just them and the rain.

_I know the sight of your smiling face, your smiling face.__And it's always here with me._


End file.
